Speechless
by Spicysweetchica101
Summary: Rose, Scorpius, and Albus were the best of friends. One day, Scorpius says something stupid and here is where our story begins! Follow the story to find out how Rose ends up speechless. Read and Review!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Harry Potter in anyway, shape, or form.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PRAT! HE WAS ABOUT TO ASK ME OUT!! HOW COULD YOU??!?!?! I HAVE LIKED HIM FOR SO LONG AND WHEN HE WAS JUST GOING TO ASK ME TO THE BALL, YOU GO AND ACT LIKE MY BIG BROTHER! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU ABSOLUTE ARSE! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!! WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED FOR GOODNESS SAKE!! I-"

The raging red head was quickly interrupted by a kiss from the victim of her screams. As he pulled back she looked at him dazed and confused.

"All the lengths I must go to shut you up…." He said as he walked away smirking.

And that was how Rose Weasley fell speechless for the first time and all it required was the kiss of one Scorpius Malfoy.

A/N- Hey guys this is my attempt at a drabble and I have always wanted to try Rose and Scorpius as a couple and I hope I didn't ruin them too much. Please Review and I am thinking I should use this as a prologue and make a story off of this, what do you think?? PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. See Rose Run

_Six years previously…._

"Come on Al…we have to find a compartment." Said a nervous, fidgety Rose Weasley.

"If you stop nagging me you would have noticed I already did….come on!" her messy haired cousin teased her as he held open the glass door.

She stuck out her tongue at him as she walked into the compartment. The glass door barely slid shut when they heard a soft rap on the glass.

The door opened.

"Hello. Um, can I sit here?" asked the blonde haired boy.

Rose and Albus shared a quick look.

"Uh…are you sure you are okay with that? Aren't we supposed to hate each other Malfoy?" asked Rose.

"Who says?" He asked defiantly.

Rose and Albus exchanged startled looks, "We don't mean any ill towards you, It's just our families-" But Rose was cut off by a very determined Scorpius.

"I personally don't believe in all that rubbish. I love my family and you both love yours, I don't know why that even matters. I am surprised that you lot care about things like family prejudices. My dad asked me to be friends with you lot." He said giving them a confident stare.

Albus laughed, "Okay! I believe you! No need for the lecture! Know your sounding like _my_ dad." Scorpius shrugged as Albus laughed and scooted over for him, "Sit down then."

Rose gave him a questioning look as he sat down, "What do you mean he asked me to be friends with us?" she asked shrewdly.

Scorpius sighed, "As you know, my parent's 'friends'," he made air quotes around the word friends, "all think that my dad betrayed the dark lord, and their kids are not much different. They would go out of their way to make my life difficult."

"So basically they all hate you. Chocolate frog?" said Albus, offering him the frog.

"ALBUS SEVERUS!" Rose scolded outraged as Scorpius laughed.

"What? It's the truth!" Said Albus putting up his hands in defense.

Scorpius laughed at their antics, "He is right…but my dad told me that it was it was your Uncle that had no tact."

Rose giggled as Albus threw chocolate frog at Scorpius, who threw a pastry at Rose who was laughing at him, and it turned into a full out food fight.

The compartment door opened with a bang.

"What is going on here?" asked an amused Victoire Weasley.

With her slight frame and long reddish blonde hair one wouldn't believe how intimidating she looked.

Rose and Scorpius looked abashed but Albus just gave her a lopsided smile as she cleaned them all up with one swift of her wand.

"Give us a break Tori! It's our first trip to school, this how we conversate." He said jokingly.

She smiled. She always had a soft spot for Albus and his quirks. "Whatever Allie, I am not here about how you supposedly make friends, but as Head Girl I will not put up with this kind of behavior. If I see this again, I will dock points off whatever house you lot end up in, wait…who are you?" She said looking at Scorpius and putting out her hand to shake.

Scorpius shook his head like a wet dog and quickly put his hand out to shake "Scorpius Malfoy." He said hesitantly.

"Well, welcome Scorpius! If you need anything you just find me, okay?" Scorpius nodded, "Good, now you lot better get your robes on we are almost there. At least I can count on you, Rosie, to keep these in check." She was about to leave as she remembered something, "Oh and by the way, don't call me Tori, Allie."

"Well don't call me Allie! Anyways you let Teddy call you Tori!" He said as she left. She ignored his comment, but they all noticed her cheeks tinge pink as she left.

"Bloody mental she is." Albus said and nudged Scorpius, who was looking after her like a love sick puppy, "Oi! That's my cousin you're ogling!" He sobered up immediately as Rose rolled their eyes at both of them

"We really should get our robes on, I see the castle already." She said.

-OOOO-

"Malfoy, Scorpius" called McGonagall.

"Why should we go Sorting his lot? We know where Malfoy's go."

"Really, he's a Slytherin, why do they keep wasting our time?"

"Go Scorpius!" cheered Rose and Albus together. All the people previously gossiping all turned to them with shocked expressions.

Scorpius just smirked as the hat fell over his platinum hair and covered his eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" screamed the hat. Rose got on her tiptoes as she saw everyone's surprised face. She waited for someone to cheer and saw that no one was looking like they were going to.

"YEAH! GO SCORPIUS! YEAH! WOOT! WOOT! YOU GO SCORPIUS!"

Albus looked at her amused as her relatives looked at her surprised. Was that their shy little cousin Rose?

Soon, everyone started cheering with her and Scorpius gave her a grateful look and walked to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table.

After a few more people were sorted,

"Potter, Albus"

Everyone held their breath, a Malfoy in Gryffindor could a Potter be in…

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

Everything was still sane in the world, everyone let out a breath of relief.

Albus got up a little disappointed and walked over to the table.

James moved over for him, looking a bit annoyed that he had to sit by his little brother.

Albus ignored him and went to sit next to Scorpius. James looked at him surprised but smiled at him proudly.

As soon as he sat down, Scorpius and Albus heard the name they wanted.

"Weasley, Rose."

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said after a very long time.

She walked up and sat next to the boys and waited for the feast to appear. She realized then that a new friendship had begun.

-OOO-

_Six Months Prior to the "Explosion"-_

"Rosie, get out here I need to talk to you." Screamed 17 year old Albus.

"Call me Rosie…one more time Albus and I swear."

"Oh get down here!"

She stomped down stairs, only to keel over at hysterical laugheter at the sight in front of her.

Albus Potter, Quidditch Capitan extraordinaire and one of the hottest bachelors of Hogwarts, was dressed in a frilly green dress with pink sashes, lipstick, his scruffy hair in ponytails and hot pink nail polish.

"Oh, shut up and help me."

She quickly waved her wand and changed him back to his scruffy boyish self, but that didn't stop her from giggling uncontrollably.

"Wh-who?" she asked between giggles.

"Molly, Dom, Lily and Scorpius" he scowled.

She stood up and smoothed out her clothes still chuckling, "Remind me to thank them."

Albus just rolled his eyes and fell into a seat next to him. He put his face into his hands and groaned.

"They did this right in front of Sansa, too! I am definitely going get back at them." he said

Sansa Thomas was the daughter of Parvati and Dean Thomas, and Albus' long time crush. It was common knowledge to everyone, except Albus, that she fancied him back, yet his obliviousness and her insecurities kept them apart and the whole school annoyed.

"Sansa probably just hexed them back, she loves you!" said Rose as she walked over to sit on the armrest of the chair opposite of him.

Albus smirked slightly behind his hands but his face fell quickly and sighed, "She probably thinks I am a complete loser."

"Well, at least she knows the truth." Said a voice behind him.

Rose wiped away her tears as she tried to give the person a stern look.

"Now, that's not a very nice thing to say Scorpius."

Hogwarts' hottest bachelor sat down on the same leather chair in the Gryffindor common room as Rose, shrugged and blew his hair out of his eyes.

"Come on Rose, she was bound to find out someday." He said as Albus glared daggers at him and his arm twitching towards his wand.

She sensed his anger and stepped between them, "How did you get away from Sansa though?"

Scorpius' confident smirk slipped slightly, "I am not a Chaser for nothing, I know how to dodge my hexes."

Albus relaxed a bit as Rose smirked,

"I don't think we can say the same about the girls though, can we?" she asked.

Scorpius pouted, "Now Rosie, do you think that I would have left without saving the girls?"

Rose cocked an eyebrow.

Albus sighed, "Rose he's telling the truth. The girls idolize him and if they weren't around, who do you think is going to keep his ego inflated?" he said as he slouched back against the wall. Rose snickered as Scorpius stuck his tongue out at him.

"GET TO CLASS! NOW!" screeched something from inside Rose's knapsack, and made Albus jump and Scorpius fall out of his chair.

"Bloody hell Rosie, what was that?"

"That, Albus, was my mum's gift to me from Christmas; she decided that it would be nice to get me the alarm enchantment upgrade." She sighed as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the portrait door.

"Thank Merlin; Aunt Hermione always gets me the best presents. Mostly Quidditch related mind you."

"Yeah, Rosie, it seems like your Mum sends everyone nice gifts except to you." Scorpius laughed as he and Albus followed Rose out of the common room.

"Well it helps when you have charmed every single female in the Weasley-Potter family." she said.

"Hey! That's not true." Scorpius pouted as Albus snickered slightly.

"Hey Scorpius." Lily Potter sighed dreamily as she walked past, causing Rose to smirk smugly and Albus to laugh loudly.

Scorpius coolly shook his hair and smirked, "It's your sister Albus." He reminded.

Albus sobered up immediately.

"And by the way it is not my fault that girls happen to like me." He confidently pronounced.

"Hey Rose, hasn't fallen for your charms." Albus proclaimed proudly ignoring the surprise in Rose's looks.

"Well, you said females in the family." He snickered.

Rose gasped and was surprised when she felt hot tears on her face.

"Rose, are you crying?" Scorpius sounded shocked. Albus' mouth dropped.

"Rosie, are you okay?"

Confused of why she was acting this way she did the most logical thing on her mind.

She ran


	3. See Rose Cry

_Previously on Speechless:_

"_Rose, are you crying?" Scorpius sounded shocked. Albus' mouth dropped._

"_Rosie, are you okay?"_

_Confused of why she was acting this way she did the most logical thing on her mind._

_She ran._

She heard their voices behind her, but she needed to get away from them. The wet tears still on her face; she does not cry! No!

Rose Weasley was not a crier, even as a baby she was known for being the cute tearless baby that the aunts and uncles fought to look after. She was the strong one when anything happened, the shoulder to cry on, so why in the name of Merlin was _she_ the one crying?

Even though Rose is a smart girl she happens to forget a very simple problem. See the problem is, that when one is thinking and running at the same time, the runner may not always see who is in front of her and this could cause a-

"AH! Bloody Hell Rose, watch where you're-Rose are you…crying?" cried the unfortunate victim of a hallway crash, who fortunately just happened to be one of Rose Weasley's best friends.

Rose quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked imploringly at her friend.

"I don't know why Sansa. I feel like an idiot, why the hell am I crying?" She said in a quiet voice.

Sansa Thomas, a petite girl with silky, thick, black hair and caramel skin, grabbed Rose by the arm and ushered her into the nearest girl's bathroom.

"Talk." She demanded.

"I don't know! One second I was talking to Scorpius and Albus and the next thing I know is- is that _my eyes began to leak!_" Rose said frantic.

Sansa gave her a hard look and with a sarcastic tone asked, "Your eyes began to leak?"

Rose nodded solemnly.

"So what were you talking about?" she asked.

"I don't even remember! I think it may have been about me not being a girl or something like that."

Sansa raised her eyebrow, "And who said this exactly?"

"Scorpius." Rose said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

Sansa smirked slightly to herself.

"It's not a big deal Sansa. I don't know what came over me. I am sure it was a random Nargle flying around, ever since Aunt Luna proved they existed they have plagued our family. Stupid little buggers" She said waving her hands around her head irritated.

Sansa rolled her eyes, if there was anyone that didn't realize what Rose's emotions meant; it would be Rose Weasley, A perfect combination her mum's brains, her dads skill, and both of their stupid stubbornness that kept them blind to what was right in front of them.

"Rose, I think-"

"Please don't mention this to anyone Sansa please!" Rose begged her best friend, looking at her pleadingly with her big blue eyes.

Sansa rolled her eyes. Perhaps she shouldn't tell her yet.

"No Rose, I was thinking about standing up on the Teachers table at lunch and screaming it to the entire school." She said sarcastically.

Rose hit her in the arm, "Cut the snark, you sound positively Slytherin."

Sansa put her hand up to her chest, mocking offense. "I was under the impression that you liked Slytherins Rose!" Sansa then smirked, "Or does your affections only reach the blokes in Slytherin?"

Rose blushed a deep red. "Sansa!"

It was common knowledge to all of Rose's friends and family (well, the ones that attend school) that she was harboring the biggest crush on Sansa's twin brother, Aiden.

"Yeah you're right, it's just Aiden." Sansa said giggling leaving the bathroom.

"Sansa! I do not!" Rose shrieked as she followed her out.

Sansa gave her a look and Rose sighed, "Yeah, well…we better find the boys I think I sort of left them in front of our dorms."

"Don't you think they will be at lunch already?"

"No." Rose said with a chuckle, "They are probably sitting there in front of the Fat Lady, dumbstruck."

Sure enough as they made their way over to the Gryffindor Common room entrance, Albus was sitting there confused staring up at Scorpius, who was pacing around in front of the portrait. They both looked distraught.

"Come on then! Do you both want to miss lunch?" Rose asked over her shoulder as Sansa and her passed by the boys.

"ROSE!" they yelled in unison.

"We are really, really sorry Rose." Scorpius said as they caught up with the girls.

"For what?" Rose asked nonchalantly still walking briskly.

"For making you cry." Albus said wincing slightly.

Sansa looked over at the boys with her eyebrows raised, "Now what could you guys do to make our Rose cry?"

"We have no bloody idea! One minute we were talking and the next she just bolted out of the place with tears going down her cheeks." Scorpius said pointing at Rose as if she was mad.

"I don't think I have any idea what you guys are talking about." Rose said haughtily as she reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I don't know guys, Rose crying? That seems like bit of a stretch." Sansa said sitting next to her.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and just rolled their eyes, "Girls are barmy."

The girls glared at them as they filled their plates.

"Oi, Sansa!" called a tall boy with the same color skin and hair as Sansa.

"What do you want Aiden?" She asked as her brother walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Ouch. I was expecting a warmer welcome than that my dear." He said with a handsome smile on his face, as he sat down next to her.

"Aiden Knox Thomas, either tell me why you are here or leave." She said shooting her brother a glare.

"Easy Sis, I just happen to come with news from Mum. She said that dad and she aren't going to be at home this Christmas break, so you can either stay at Hogwarts or stay at Rose's house." He said giving Rose a warm smile before turning back to Sansa.

Rose smiled and tinged a slight pink. Scorpius mimed gagging to Albus as he stifled back laughter.

Sansa frowned, "Where are you going to be staying if I go with Rose?" She asked concerned.

"Probably here, seeing as Stephen probably isn't going home either, I thought I would stay." He said

"Nott's not staying here." Scorpius said from his chicken.

Everyone turned to him confused.

"How would you know?" Aiden asked cooly. To say that Scorpius and Aiden were not good friends would be an understatement. Their infamous rivalry made sure that everyone knew that they loathed each other, but they tried to act civil to each other for Sansa's sake.

Scorpius glared at him. "Because Thomas," He explained slowly as to a small child, "It just so happens that my parents are taking his whole family to Southern France this break."

"Maybe it's just a parent thing, you aren't going, right?" Albus asked diplomatically.

Scorpius shook his head, "Of course not, I spend every winter break with the Weasley/Potter clan. But I am positive that Nott and his siblings are going with them." He said as if obvious.

Aiden frowned, "I guess I am just going to stay here alone then."  
"Don't be stupid," Rose said surprising everyone, "You can come home with us."

"I don't want to intrude." Aiden said politely.

"You won't be, Grandma Weasley loves people." Rose insisted confidently. "Just check with your parents to see if it would be alright and Albus can check with his."

Aiden gave a huge smile "Thanks Rose! Let me just go and owl mum." He said as he left.

Rose smiled back and turned to three dumbstruck faces.

"What?" she asked innocently as she looked at them.

"You know that was Aiden right? Aiden Thomas? My brother, the one you couldn't even say one word to let alone convince him to come to your house over break?" Sansa asked shocked.

"Of course I know that silly." She said as she grabbed a piece of toast. "But I reckon it's a time for change."

"Bloody hell, who are you and what have you done to our Rosie?"

"Shut up Allie."

"Don't call me Allie!"

"Then don't call me Rosie." She said with an air of finality.

"Rose, it's nice and all that you are confident now, but did you have to invite him OVER!" Scorpius groaned.

"He is a nice guy, and he was going to stay here all by himself." She argued.

"Whatever, he better not ruin my reputation." He said a like a stubborn toddler as he leaned over to grab some bread.

Rose and Sansa rolled their eyes.

"What reputation?" Albus asked with a snort.

"The one as the madly dashing, misunderstood, sweet boy." Scorpius said smoothly as he shook his hair back.

Everyone laughed. This was going to be an interesting holiday.


End file.
